Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)
, 'Ro, Beautiful Windrider, Mutate #020, White Queen, Weather Witch, La Reine Storm (French title) , Windriver | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly (brainwashed), , , , , , Tokyo Arena, The Twelve, Seven Brides of Set, (Inner Circle), Morlocks (leader), | Relatives = Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor); Ashake of Egypt (ancestor); Ashake of Meroë (ancestor); unnamed ancestor; Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother); unnamed paternal grandfather; unnamed maternal grandmother; David Munroe (father, deceased); N'Daré Munroe (mother, deceased); Ainet (unofficial foster mother); Achmed El Gibár (unofficial foster father); Colonel Shetani (maternal uncle); unnamed paternal aunt (deceased); David Munroe, Jr. (cousin); Munroe Family (relatives); Black Panther (T'Challa) (ex-husband, marriage annulled); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California, Wakanda Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Serengeti, Kenya and mobile in Africa; an island in the Bermuda Triangle; Cairo, Egypt | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 127 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes retain a bio-luminescent cast when actively using her mutant ability, vertically-slitted pupils. When she was a vampire she had red eyes, fangs and claws. | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former gladiator, Queen of Wakanda, Goddess of Thunder and Storms, thief, tribal patron, witch of the weather, supreme Mutant, Goddess of the plains, Mistress of the winds, goddess of the africa, Best-x , New Avenger, Empress of trails, Machine danger, danger Princess, Queen of the Jungle, Amazon winds and The challenging | Education = College-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Len Wein; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Early Years Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Born Ororo Munroe, her mother, N'Daré, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya, who married the American photojournalist, David Munroe, and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt and, at the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back and her mother's ancestral ruby. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master, Achmed El Gibár. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both pockets and locks. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American tourist. The man proved no easy mark, however, as he was Charles Xavier, a powerful mutant telepath who used his abilities to stop the theft. At that moment, Xavier was psionically attacked by another mutant, Amahl Farouk (absolute ruler of Cairo’s thieves), and Ororo used the opportunity to escape. Xavier, who acknowledged she was a mutant from her brainwaves, declined to contact Ororo at this point, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers. Years later, feeling a strong urge to wander south, Ororo left Cairo. During her travels, Ororo naively accepted a ride from a complete stranger and was almost raped by him. Forced to defend herself, Ororo killed the man and, from that moment, she swore never to take another human life. Ororo wandered for thousands of miles, almost dying during her trek across the Sahara Desert. Ororo's mutant ability to psionically control the weather emerged soon after, and she was able to use them to rescue T'Challa, a prince of the African nation of Wakanda, from his would-be kidnappers. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, however, T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Finally, Ororo reached her ancestors' homeland of the Kilimanjaro Valley on the Serengeti Plain in Kenya. Ororo was taken in by an elderly tribal woman, named Ainet, who taught her to be responsible with her powers. Ororo soon came to be the object of worship of the local tribes, who believed her to be a goddess due to her gift. X-Men Years later, Ororo found herself in the Savage Land and was forced to battle the threat of a mutant energy manipulator, who used Ororo's control over weather, known as Deluge, who sought revenge against humanity. With the help of the team of mutant heroes known as the X-Men, Deluge was seemingly destroyed and Ororo returned to her life amongst the tribal people. Months later, however, Professor Xavier was left with no choice but to recruit Storm, as he called her, and other mutants from around the world into the X-Men in order to rescue his original students from the threat of the sentient island being, known as Krakoa. Prof. Xavier explained to Ororo that she was not a "goddess", but a mutant and had a responsibility to use her abilities to help the world, just as she had helped the local tribes. Curious, Ororo accepted Professor Xavier's offer and was given the codename "Storm". After most of the original team left, Ororo, along with fellow new recruits Nightcrawler, Colossus, Wolverine, Thunderbird, and Banshee stayed as members of the new X-Men. The second group of X-Men were mostly adults and trained in the use of their powers in the Danger Room. Storm remained with the X-Men for years. Storm was initially very naive when it came to the customs of the modern world, but her teammate Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), helped educate her in the ways of society and the pair formed a lasting friendship. Jean was also one of the first X-Men to learn of Storm's claustrophobia, after the two women chased a thief into the subway. In the Savage Land Storm encountered M'Rinn at a dimensional interface point in a body of water. M'Rinn and one of her people were in peril, being attacked by an aquatic dinosaur, and Storm saved them, killing the creature. Storm accompanied M'Rinn back to her own dimension for a time, where time passed more quickly than on Earth, aiding her in battle and governing her people. Storm and M'Rinn became close friends and M'Rinn called Storm 'daughter of my heart'. When Storm eventually left M'Rinn's dimension, M'Rinn gave her a Cameo Crystal that could detect and allow Storm to get to M'Rinn's dimension. Storm was kidnapped by Arkon the Imperion to power a machine to save his planet and saved by the X-Men. Leading the X-Men After serving with the team for many years, Storm was appointed leader of the team following the departure of former leader, Cyclops, after the apparent death of Jean Grey. Storm was initially unsure about her new role, but, with the support of her teammates, she soon became a capable leader. Ororo began her friendship with Kitty first, by christening Kitty with her first codename, Sprite, and even took her dancing at Stevie Hunter’s studio. When Cyclops eventually returned to the team, Storm found herself doubting her leadership abilities once more, after a mission she led went wrong. However, Ororo soon asserted her position, reminding Cyclops that she was now team leader. After sensing that Arkon was in danger, Storm, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four aided him in battling the Badoon. Storm and Arkon admitted their love for each other, but decided that their responsibilities were more important. Later, Emma Frost switched bodies with Ororo, while Sentinels attacked the X-Men. After using Emma’s telepathy, Ororo was able to gain her body back. During a coupe, Ororo helped Cyclops and his father defeat the Sidri and then battled the Brood, Deathbird, and Admiral Samedar to restore Lilandra Neramani to the Shi'ar throne. After battling in a duel between the Gamemaster and Death, Ororo, with Wolverine, infiltrated the Pentagon, to destroy the files on the X-Men they knew Fred Duncan had and, there, she first met, and battled, Rogue. Later, Ororo was attacked and hospitalized, only to find that Dracula wanted her for his bride. With the help of Kitty and the X-Men, Ororo shed his influence. Next, the X-Men were sent to the Savage Land, after Angel called and asked for assistance. In the Savage Land, the X-Men were captured, by Sauron and Zaladane, and rescued, by Angel and Ka-Zar. Later, the X-Men went to Limbo, where they battled Belasco and were aided by a future version of Storm that was left in Limbo and trained in magic. Later, in retaliation, the X-Men were captured and taken into space by the insectoid alien race known as the Brood, Storm fought back but her powers flared out of control. The X-Men discovered that they had been implanted with a Brood egg that would hatch and transform them into one of the aliens. Not wanting to unleash such an evil into the world, Storm attempted to commit suicide by channeling all of the surrounding stellar energy into her own body, destroying the Brood embryo, but leaving her drifting unprotected in space. Ororo would have died in the vacuum had it not been for a member of the Acanti, a race of space-faring, whale-like creatures that had been enslaved by the Brood. The Acanti that saved Storm was revealed to be the caretaker of the soul of his entire race, who had lost his mother to the Brood and needed guidance. Storm agreed to let her consciousness guide the young Acanti, whilst it healed her damaged body, and, after the Brood were defeated, a restored Storm returned home with the X-Men. The X-Men returned home to battle the Brood Queen that was inside of Prof. Xavier and saved his life by transplanting his mind into a cloned body. After Professor X had a televised debate, with Reverend William Stryker, he, Ororo, and Scott were kidnapped, by the Purifiers. While in captivity, Ororo and Scott were tortured and hooked to machines, operated by Dr. Phillip Ramsey, that transferred their pain to Professor X. After Professor X was brainwashed, he fired mental bolts at Ororo and Scott, seemingly killing them, but Magneto and the X-Men rescued them and Magneto resuscitated them. Professor X was taken to Madison Square Garden, where he was attached to a machine that, using his brainpower, would kill all living mutants. Magneto, with his psi-shielded helmet, was able to distract the Professor enough for the X-Men to destroy the machine. Televised, Cyclops entered into a debate with Stryker about his actions and Stryker pulled a gun, attempting to kill Kitty. Before he could fire, Styker was shot-down, by a police officer. Later at the mansion, Professor admitted that Magneto was right and began to accept his offer to join, until Scott stopped him and stated that he believed in the Professor's dream and will see it come true. After sensing Dracula's summons, Ororo went to face him again. Storm was commanded to steal the Montesi Formula and was opposed by a possessed Kitty and Colossus. With the aid of the X-Men, Dracula was defeated. Leading the Morlocks Soon after, the X-Men encountered the underground community of mutants, known as the Morlocks, who had kidnapped one of their former members, Angel. To save her friend, Storm challenged the Morlock leader, Callisto, to a duel and bested her in hand-to-hand combat. As a result, Storm became leader of the Morlocks and she ordered them to cease their hostilities against the surface-dwelling humans. When the X-Men later traveled to Japan to attend the wedding of their team member Wolverine, Storm first met the ninja named Yukio and the X-Men battled Viper and Silver Samurai over control of Clan Yashida. A friend of Wolverine's, Yukio was the most carefree spirit that Ororo had ever met and the two became fast friends. Yukio influenced a major rebellious change in Storm's attitude towards life and she took to wearing leather and shaved her hair into a Mohawk. The X-Men again battled with Mastermind and then the Impossible Man. After, the team battled the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and the Morlocks. Powerless Storm later had her powers accidentally neutralized by Henry Gyrich with a gun invented by the mutant machinist, named Forge, who took it upon himself to nurse Storm back to health. During her convalescence at Forge’s headquarters in Eagle Plaza in Dallas, Texas, Storm and Forge fell in love, but their relationship was cut short after Storm learned Forge had created the device that stripped her of her powers. Later, alien Dire Wraiths invaded Forge’s headquarters, since he was working on weaponry to be used against them and Naze (Forge's Shaman instructor), Amanda Sefton, and Magik joined with Forge and the X-Men in battling them. Naze faked his demise at the barbed tongue of a Dire Wraith, letting it assume his identity and then fall under the mental control of the Adversary, sparing Naze from this fate. Storm subsequently quit the X-Men and returned to Africa, where she finally came to terms with losing her mutant ability. When the Wraith homeworld, Wraithworld, began to approach Earth through hyperspace, the X-Men went to aid ROM and, with the help of Forge, banished them from existence. Before, returning to Cairo, Ororo battled Fenris, Andrea and Andreas von Strucker, in the Serengeti and then joined Prof. Xavier's newest team of young mutants, the New Mutants, in rescuing the body of Karma from being possessed by the Shadow King. During which time, the New Mutants met one of Storm's ancestors, Ashake, who helped the heroes return to their own time. After being briefly possessed herself, Storm and the New Mutants exhumed the Shadow King of Karma and Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. While vacationing with the kids later, the group was subsequently captured by the Asgardian trickster God, Loki. After witnessing her battle hordes of demons, Loki sought to use Storm in one of his schemes to discredit his half-brother, the Thunder God Thor, by giving her a hammer, Stormcaster, that would restore her abilities and making her the new Goddess of Thunder. With the aid of the X-Men and the New Mutants, Storm was able to reject Loki's gifts, thus thwarting his plan. Storm returned to the X-Men and defeated Fenris, then later found herself being challenged to a duel for leadership of the team by Cyclops. Despite her still being powerless, Storm won and Cyclops quit the team. Mutant Massacre The X-Men attempted to rescue the Morlocks after the Marauders began to indiscriminately massacre them and Storm briefly questioned her ability to lead the X-Men, until Callisto changed her mind. After battling Malice, Storm and Wolverine investigated the recently bombed home of Sara Bailey, Jean's sister, and Storm was abducted by Crimson Commando, Super Sabre, and Stonewall to be hunted. After defeating the Commando in combat, Storm decided that the X-Men would be more proactive and attack their enemies before they are attacked. Storm suggested that she and Magneto join the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle both as the White King. The union between the Hellfire Club and the X-Men would give the X-Men access to all of the Hellfire Club's government secrets and protect the school, if the Marauders were to attack again. Storm decided that, in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. After Havok showed up to check on the X-Men, Storm ordered Psylocke to erase the event from his memory, but, due to Professor Xavier's mental defenses, he remembered and, after an initial battle, Havok asked Magneto to accept him as an X-Men and joined the team. The team was later abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desire. Only Storm, Wolverine, and Psylocke were able to resist and, empowered to godhood, Wolverine rejected the god-like power and returned the X-Men and their friends home. Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built to save Shadowcat. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled, after Human Torch burned Storm's arm. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr Fantastic. Powers Restored Soon, Storm realized that she needed her powers restored and so she sought out Forge for his help. Ororo found Forge's old mentor Naze instead, who informed her that Forge had been corrupted by his nemesis, the Adversary, and was seeking to destroy the world. Unbeknown to Storm, the Adversary had actually corrupted the Naze look-a-like after the battle with the Dire Wraiths. After a Vision Quest with Naze/Adversary, Storm finally located Forge atop a mountain, seemingly opening a dimensional portal filled with demons. Storm stabbed Forge in the chest and, only then, realized he had been attempting to close the portal, not open it. The Adversary, then, trapped Storm and Forge in the other dimension and seized control of Dallas, warping time and space in order to foment chaos on Earth. Storm and Forge spent a year on an alternate Earth, during which time they made peace and admitted their love for one another and Ororo regrew her hair out. Forge used components from his cybernetic leg to fashion a new device that restored Storm's ability to use her powers, which she then used to energize a portal back to their own world. Ororo and Forge rejoined the X-Men and were captured in Roma's Starlight Citadel that the Adversary had taken over. Ororo was released and, with the X-Men, gave her life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Storm made another change in her uniform, loosing the leather jacket for a black suite with a lighting bolt across her chest. After Storm's Cameo Crystal sensed a disturbance, Storm left in the middle of the night without explanation to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men followed and battled Garrok, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where Longshot was and the Fall People escaped to. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and, with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. Teenager Again Soon after, the X-Men were ambushed at their hideout, by the crazed scientist known as Nanny and her partner, the Orphan-Maker. After attempting to flee, Storm chased Nanny's craft and was caught in tentacles, while Havok fired a plasma burst and downed the craft. A S.H.I.E.L.D. L.M.D. of Storm was found to ensure that the X-Men would not follow and Storm was assumed dead. Storm was captured by Nanny, who sought to use Storm's abilities in her quest to liberate the world's super-powered children by making orphans of them. Nanny used her technology to de-age Storm to her pre-teens and strip her memories, so as to better sway the mutant to her cause. However, Storm fought back and overloaded Nanny's device. Once more a child with no memories of her life as an X-Man, the young Storm returned to her life as a thief. On one caper, Ororo found herself the target of the psychic being known as the Shadow King, but was saved by a fellow mutant and thief, named Gambit. The pair formed a partnership and, after Storm regained her memories, she took Gambit to meet the X-Men. Storm was eventually restored to adulthood after the X-Men were captured by agents of the island nation of Genosha who used mutants as slaves. Storm underwent the mutate transformation process, however the Genoshan Genegineer and Chief Magistrate were members of a rebel faction. They restored Storm's body and mind, and the X-Men were able to defeat their aggressors. Soon after, the X-Men were reformed into two separate strike teams, with Cyclops and Storm as co-leaders. Forge aided both teams as their resident technician, however this left little time for them to rekindle their relationship. Forge still asked Storm to marry him, but she hesitated on giving a reply. Forge was left thinking she did not truly love him and he left before she could respond with a "yes." Onslaught Scott, Bobby, Ororo, and Logan mysteriously awakened in an area unfamiliar to them. They appeared to have suffered a battle, but had no memory of the events. Scott and the other X-Men found that they were being tested by Onslaught. After finally defeating Post, they were teleported back to the mansion. the X-Men were forced to battle their mentor when Professor Xavier was transformed into the evil Onslaught as a result of mind-wiping Magneto. Although the X-Men defeated the evil entity and freed Prof. Xavier, most of Earth's heroes were lost for a time. Soon after returning from Hong Kong and battling with Shang-Chi against Wilson Fisk for the Elixir Vitae, hoping it would cure the Legacy Virus, the government sponsored mutant-hunting operation known as "Operation: Zero Tolerance" took effect, and the villainous Bastion captured X-Men Storm, Wolverine, Cannonball, Cyclops, and Phoenix. Months later, the eternal mutant Apocalypse made a bid for power by gathering together The Twelve, a group of mutants prophesied to usher in a golden age for their kind that counted Storm amongst their number. Apocalypse was defeated, but not before the ultimate extent of Storm's mutant power was revealed in an alternate future wherein she had evolved into a wholly elemental being. X-Treme X-Men Not long after, Storm and five of her team mates formed a splinter group of X-Men, cutting all ties with the rest of the team to search for the diaries of the blind mutant seer Destiny that mapped the future of mutants. During a mission in Australia, Storm was reunited with Gambit who sought to obtain her mother's ruby. It was revealed that the ruby was part of a set that, when empowered, could open a portal between dimensions. Several of the gems had already gone missing, and Gambit wished to ensure that Storm's ruby remained safe. At that moment, the other-dimensional warrior named Shaitan attacked, capturing Gambit and stealing the ruby. Shaitan used the gems and Gambit's mutant ability to empower them, thus opening a portal allowing the armies of his master, Khan, to pass through and invade Earth. Storm's X-Men opposed the invaders, but she was seriously injured by Madripoor's ruling crimelord Viper and was subsequently taken prisoner by Khan himself. The warlord intended for Storm to be his queen, and commanded his physicians to heal her. Storm attempted to seduce Khan into calling off his invasion whilst her team mates fought to close the portal. Khan's other concubines grew jealous of Storm's advances and attempted to kill her. Despite her injuries, Storm prevailed and escaped, rejoining her team mates as they destroyed the portal. During her subsequent recuperation, which required her to undertake physical therapy to heal her back and legs, Storm and her team were asked back to the mansion to rejoin the core X-Men team. Storm declined, however, believing that there was still work for her team to do. During a world summit to address the increasing hostilities between humans and mutants, Storm offered her X-Men team's services to the United Nations as a global mutant police force, the X-Treme Sanctions Executive. Storm's first mission would be a solo one as she was charged with infiltrating and exposing an underground slave trading network that forced mutants to fight in gladiator-style arenas. Soon after, Storm and her team returned to Westchester to help rebuild the mansion following an attack by Magneto and stayed on to continue their new direction. Following the events of "M-Day," when the majority of the world's mutants lost their powers, Storm left the X-Men to return to Africa in order to safeguard depowered mutants. ]] Marriage When the X-Men journeyed to Niganda to investigate reports of mutant animals, they ran into Black Panther. At the end of the mission, Storm stayed in Niganda to help the mutants affected there. During this time she came into conflict with an African Colonel named Shetani, who was hunting down and killing de-powered mutants in search of Storm. When she finally confronted him, he revealed to her that he was her uncle. Afterward, Shetani told Storm of a hidden village in Northwest Kenya where she met her grandmother for the first time. This finally prompted her to accept the Black Panther's marriage proposal. At the wedding of Storm and the Black Panther, Iron Man and Captain America showed up but leaving before the ceremony because neither of them could stand the sight of each other. Earlier, Charles Xavier made an appearance, telling Storm that as the queen of Wakanda, she was now the most important mutant in the world, and the living symbol of human/mutant relations. A role he believed she was born to play. When they were married, their essences were taken to the spirit world to seek the approval of the Panther God. Storm soon found she couldn't use her power in this plane. The Panther God accepted her into T'Challa's family. Fantastic Four T'Challa and Ororo temporarily joined the Fantastic Four after the Civil War ended while Reed Richards and Sue Storm reconciled their damaged relationship. Ororo, also, helped the X-Men with settling an affair with the Morlocks. Ororo, Warpath, and Hepzibah journeyed underground to stop Masque from disfiguring anymore humans. After being rescued by Nightcrawler and Professor Xavier, they had Masque undo all of the damage. After the Fantastic Four, the Wakandans realized that the Skrulls had infiltrated their population. When the first ground troops arrived and were shot down, a ground battle commenced. T'Challa ordered Storm to "stick to the plan" and departed quickly, leaving her husband behind. Part-time X-Man After building a new headquarters, Graymalkin Industries, and a brief battle against Magneto and some Sentinel robots, Cyclops sent word to all the world's mutants that San Francisco, which had welcomed the X-Men with open-arms, was now a safe haven for mutantkind and that all were welcomed to join them. Ororo found herself being bored with the life of royalty and returned to the X-Men. While at the Graymalkin Industries, Storm joined with Cyclops, Emma, Wolverine, Beast, and Armor and the group checked-on a mysterious death, that seemed to be mutant related. After following a trail of mysteriously genetically-created mutants and death, the X-Men finally ended on Wundagore Mountain. There, they confronted Forge, who revealed his true madness. Forge endeavored to save the world from the Annexation, an invasion from a parallel world on the other side of the Ghost Box, the trans-dimensional teleporter, and planned this by sending the X-Men to the parallel universe that was home to the Ghost Boxes, to destroy them before the Annexation could begin. After forcibly opening the Ghost Box, risking all life on Earth, Abigail Brand and Beast fired a world-destroying laser into the opening of the Ghost Box. Before everything could be destroyed, Ororo offered Forge a chance to come back with them and Forge screamed of his rejection by Ororo for marriage and she let him go. Forge remained in his complex as it was destroyed and seemingly perished in the ensuing laser blast. Worlds Apart While aiding the X-Men and ruling the Nation of Wakanda, Ororo was challenged by the Shadow King to choose between the two, by controlling N'Gassi and framing Gentle for murder. After Storm released Nezhno, they were confronted outside by the Wakandan army, Black Panther, and the Dora Milaje, when T'Challa told the waiting crowd that marrying Storm was a mistake and turned to wink at her. After being drawn to the Astral Plane, Storm confronted the Shadow King and he told her of how he controlled everyone, including Cyclops back in New York to kill the X-Men. Black Panther ordered his guards to kill Storm and Gentle and she retaliated with a lightning bolt, then froze the guards and escaped with Nezhno into the forest. Storm concentrated on atmospheric disturbances in order to find Cyclops flying back to San Francisco and destroyed the Blackbird with a lightning bolt, to save the X-Men. After the Dora Milaje attacked, Gentle saved himself and Storm, but the Black Panther arrived to fight Storm. After she overcame him, T'Challa said that he was free of the Shadow King and asked Storm to help him up, but she kicked him in the face, knowing that the real T'Challa would never ask for help. After returning to the palace, Storm prayed to the Panther God to prove to the Wakandan people that Storm was the rightful ruler and several panthers come from around the city, walk through the army, and bow to Storm. The army, then, dropped their guns and bowed to their queen. Storm and Gentle traveled to San Francisco to stop Cyclops and when they arrived, the Shadow King possessed all of the X-Men to battle her. After Storm separated all of the X-Men, the Shadow King left Cyclops and entered Ororo. Unknown to the Shadow King, the Panther God, was hiding inside Storm's mind. Bast ate the Shadow King, freeing everyone from his control and Storm performed CPR to revive Cyclops. After returning briefly to Wakanda to spend time with her recuperated husband, Ororo took Gentle back to the X-Men, stating that she is cable of doing both. Storm aided the team again when Kaga vowed to kill the X-Men, using bio-Sentinels of mixed X-Men friends and enemies, because he was jealous that they could appear normal with their mutations and he could not. Storm battled the Hellfire Cult, the Red Queen's Sisterhood of Mutants, and relocated on Utopia with the X-Men. After setting-up on Utopia, Storm and Iceman were responsible for the clean drinking water for all of the mutant population. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly and Nightcrawler was killed returning her to Utopia. After Ororo attended Kurt's funeral, Bastion systematically eliminated all of the teleporters, except Pixie, from the X-Men's ranks and had Donald Pierce destroy all transportation off the island. Bastion, then, encased the island and much of the San Francisco Bay Area in an impenetrable dome. At the center of the dome, Bastion opened a time portal to his own time where sentinels ruled and mutants were extinct and sent a beacon to a Master Mold Sentinel to send an endless wave of Nimrods. After Bastion was destroyed, Storm fought with the X-Men against the Vampires that had invaded San Francisco and as asked by Cyclops to aide Warren, after Lobe unleashed his mutant plague on Utopia. Warren's small group, consisting of Northstar, Dazzler, and Pixie, safe-guarded San Francisco. The team defeated the Collective Man and captured Lobe's imitation X-Men. Joining The Avengers Looking to replenish the ranks of the Avengers, Captain America approached the Black Panther, who declined Steve’s offer to return to the team, but recommended Storm for membership. Calling Storm to Avengers’ Mansion, which was swarming with the media and public supporters of the heroes, Captain America asked Storm to join the team. The new Avengers team now consists of Storm, Captain America, Iron Man, Red Hulk, The Protector, Spider Woman, Hawkeye, Quake and Vision. The press conference was interrupted by a holographic image of Norman Osborne, who accused the Avengers of a litany of criminal offenses against him, and that H.A.M.M.E.R. would rise to challenge the Avengers. Captain America had the Avengers begin an immediate search for Osborne's whereabouts, teaming Storm up with Red Hulk, but all of them were surprised attacked and held captive by Osborne's H.A.M.M.E.R forces. They were eventually freed by Quake, and Storm and the Avengers defeated Osborne and shut down his bases of operation. Avengers vs X-Men Storm was summoned by Captain America to an Avengers meeting detailing their plans for the coming of the Phoenix Force and to prepare in case of a fight against the mutants of Utopia. Storm left in disgust, siding with her fellow mutants against the Avengers. After Namor attacked and almost destroyed Wakanda searching for the Avengers, T'Challa named the X-Men enemies of his country. Feeling Ororo betrayed their people by siding with the X-Men,and after Storm threw down her ring after a confrontation with her husband, T'Challa had their marriage annulled. Despite this, Storm still aided the Avengers to free their teammates from the Phoenix imbued X-Men, and in the final confrontation to defeat the Phoenix. Back at the School In the wake of the Avengers vs X-Men conflict, Storm returned to the school and was immediately hired as a teacher. However, when Beast brings in the teenage versions of the original 5 X-men, Kitty Pryde takes it upon herself to train and guide them, and asks Storm to become the Headmistress of the Jean Grey School in her stead, and Ororo accepted. Reforming Uncanny X-Force Storm and Psylocke were tasked on a mission in Los Angeles. While flying to Los Angeles, Betsy tells her about X-Force, while Storm assures she doesn't want Psylocke to fall into destructive habits again. They both share a brief conversation about their past. Meanwhile, Storm’s mind is also not in a right place since she’s working out her anger over her failed marriage with T'Challa. Psylocke tells Storm about an e-mail she received from Puck warning about a drug dealer selling TAO, a drug that makes people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. They meet Puck at a bar, and he leads them to an old bank from the 20’s that the drug dealer – the diva of downtown LA - uses to sell drugs and dance. Storm and Psylocke quickly realized it’s Spiral. Betsy doesn't hold back as she attacks her. Meanwhile, Storm and Puck head to the bank vault, since it is where Spiral hides her things. Ororo and Puck find a scared little girl inside the vault, who is upset Psylocke is fighting Spiral. The little girl mentally orders the people at the club to attack Betsy.Elsewhere in Los Angeles, Bishop finally manages to make his way back to Earth 616. | Powers = Ororo is a potential omega level mutant . One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. It is commonly misconstrued that Ororo merely just controls the weather, however this is not the case for this powerful mutant. Storm actually has the ability to perceive, sense ,and manipulate multiple forms of energy that relate to weather phenomena. These energies include Thermal, Kinetic, Electric, Electromagnetic, Radiant/Luminous, Tidal and Potential energy. All of these factor in the weather conditions of the entire universe. Her powers can be described as a weather based ergokinesis. So in short Storm is one extremely powerful energy manipulator. Given the fact that her powers adapt to different environments gives Storm much versatility in power usage. However in this blog we will be focusing on the forms of energy Storm manipulates on a daily basis with only a few exceptions. When ever we see Storm's beautiful blue eyes change into the iconic white, we see it as an awesome attribute and a signal that she's about to open up a can of whoop arse. What most don't know is that when her eyes glow white she perceives the world as energy instead of solid matter. This gives her the ability to see things that the human eye can't including the cataracts of the human nervous system. This ability also expands her awareness of the environment around her. Theses energies that are perceived can also be manipulated psionically by Storm. By manipulating these energies she's able to perform the awe driven feats we love. We see all of the energy that Storm manipulates doing work in our own world as a form of kinetic energy and/or potential energy. When we see the wind moving through trees, that's kinetic energy. Potential energy can be found in storms varying from thunderstorms to full fledged hurricanes. So as you can see the energies can create wondrous and devastating effects. But let's take a look at these energies in their own arrangements. Electric Energy Electric Energy the presence and flow of an electric charge. The energy portion of electricity is found in a variety of phenomena such as static electricity electromagnetic fields and lightning.The concept of electrical energy is defined using a variety of different terminologies such as charge, current and potential. This is Storm's primary energy source. Since her debut Storm has shown a lot of raw power with this energy source as well as acute precision. In lightning, electric potential energy transforms into light, heat and sound energy. This is how most people register lightning bolts. Storm on the other hand can sense these electrons even before they erupt into bolts. Electrons in atoms exist in spherical shells of various radii, representing energy levels. The larger the spherical shell, the higher the energy contained in the electron. Storm can manipulate these energy levels to intensify or weaken her lightning bolts. Electrical energy is also found in the our bodies. We have a complete human electricity system throughout the body. This system gives us the ability to move feel and even think. Due to her connection to electrical energy Storm could potentially manipulate the electrical impulses of the human nervous system. Due to the fact that our bodies are huge masses of atoms we naturally produce electricity. Storm can manipulate the electricity generated from her body to create the bio-electric bolts we see coming from her hands. She is also able to intensify or weaken these bolts as she does her lightning but on a much smaller scale. These bolts have been strong enough to affect Rogue (50 tonner), Blob (60 tonner), Adaptoid with Rd Hulk (100 tonner) Colossus (100 tonner), and even effected the savage Hulk (reviving him with her lightning, and combined with capables TP bullet shut off his brain), and has effected Silver Surfer and Stardust Electron manipulation and bio-electricity Electromagnetic Energy Also known as Electromagnetic Radiation, EM Energy is the mixture of electric fields and magnetic fields combining together causing the flow of electricity to generate multiple effects. . The electromagnetic force is second in effective strength only to the strong force and is infinite in range. Storm has a direct relationship with this source of energy. She was able to channel a large amount of EM energy into Collossus at one point and has also shown the ability to create EMPs of varying degrees. Electromagnetic radiation is classified according to the frequency of its wave. One classification would be gamma rays. Using a combination of gamma radiation and kinetic energy Storm was able to deflect solar flares from the sun. Since Electromagnetism is one of the four fundamental forces of the universe, Storm is able to use this source of energy to amplify her other abilities. Creating EMPs and manipulating EM Energy ]] Kinetic Energy/Tidal Energy The Kinetic Energy of an object is the energy which it possesses due to its motion. Wind is the kinetic energy of air in motion, which explains her direct connection to air currents. The kinetic energy of the air masses passes through each square meter of space in each second and we are able to feel the effects. With enough of this Kinetic energy Storm can create some disastrous phenomena such as tornadoes and hurricane force winds. Wind is a constant energy source for Storm and her connection to this energy source grants her the power of flight, topography as well as awareness of some sort. Using wind Storm can produce powerful wind currents and jet streams as a means of transportation. Relatively strong winds concentrated in a narrow stream in the atmosphere, Jet streams normally refer to horizontal, high altitude winds. By riding these powerful winds Storm can reach high speeds without the ill effect of jet-lag. Storm has been able to familiarize her location due to the air formation (kinetic energy) in a surrounding area. By registering the shape of the air masses, she recognizes which continent she is located on or near. Because wind is everywhere Storm can sense disruption with the natural flow of air. She can also convert kinetic energy into air pressure, or compressed air. She's been able to produce air pressure strong enough to punch holes through mountains and create a Jovian Pressure field contain a small scale nuclear explosion. She's also shown the ability to shape this energy to form a replica of her face in a tornado. Pressure domes, Gale force winds and Tornadoes This form of energy also enables Storm (and others on some instances) to take flight. She has been able to carry an entire roster of X-men using her winds. She can also produce winds strong enough to travel at 300mph+ speeds. On two occasions Storm has shown flight capability to match jets (even during reentry), out fly Rogue, keep up with Cannonball and reach lengthy distances in such short periods of time. Kinetic and Potential energy can be found in the waters as well to form Tidal Energy. This form of energy converts tides into other useful forms of power, especially electricity. Tidal power is the only form of energy which derives directly from the Earth's motion relationship with the moon and Sun. When Storm is underwater she is able to manipulate Tidal energy in the same fashion as she does the air. By manipulating this form of kinetic energy she's able to create potent currents to lift the black bird from deep depths. Storm has also been able to create tidal waves as well as ride the tides without the aid of a surfboard. Waves, Tides and Tsunamis An alternate way for Storm to create high tides is through surges. Storm surges are produced by water being pushed toward the shore by the force of the winds. Storm was able to create a localized storm surge to destroy a house full of thugs. Thermal/Internal Energy Also can be seen as Internal energy (or at least a part of it), Thermal energy is a sample of matter that results in the temperature of a thermodynamic system. The Sun is a great source of Thermal Energy and we feel the effects with each changing season. Storm has manipulated Thermal Energy to rise or lower the temperature in her surrounding area. This way she can create blizzards and flash freeze her opponents. She can also use this ability to create summer time conditions in the middle of winter. Her connection to Thermal energy branches off to Internal energy since Thermal energy is apart of it. Internal energy is the total kinetic and potential energy associated with the motions and relative positions of the molecules of an object. An increase in internal energy results in a rise in temperature and vice versa. Storm was able to lower the internal temperature inside a gun -200 degrees even after it had been shot. Another instance had Storm manipulating the internal temperature of the Phalanx to the point that the organic fibers of the monster separated from it's technical fibers. Internal energy is also found in the human body. It can be theorize that Storm could possibly manipulate the temp. within the human body the same way she does her very own. The hypothalamus, found in the brain, regulates the body's temperature (usually around (98-100 degrees F). Due to her mutant genetics, Storm's hypothalamus allows her body to regulate and compensate extreme temperature (internal and external). Radiant/Solar Energy Radiant Energy is the energy of EM waves and can be transmitted in the form of electromagnetic radiation. The Sun as well as other stars produce radiant energy and given the right circumstances Storm can manipulate this energy on a large scale. Outer Space contains elements of much larger quantities and potency than that on Earth which is why Storm's powers are seen as amped during her time in space. Storm was able to manipulate the radiant energy from the solar corona of the sun and convert it to Solar winds to fly in space as well as created a 12 Force Gale to destroy a sentinel backed by the FULL power of the sun. Both are impressive feats but the most ambiguous display occurred when Storm summoned the full power of an entire galactic core within herself to stop a brood transformation. Potential Energy This stored energy, is the ability of a system to do work due to its position or internal structure. Storms of all shapes and sizes have potential energy. This potential energy is converted the forms of energy that make up these systems. Storm abilities grant her the power to channel and even convert the potential energy of storm systems whether it's a rainstorm, blizzard or hurricane. In her very first appearance Storm was able to channel the potential energy of an entire tempest into Lorna Dane to augment her abilities. One instance where Storm unintentionally created a hyperstorm, she once again had to tap into the potential energy of the storm to prevent it from growing any further. Another instance had Storm manipulating the potential energy of Shaman's blizzard in order to muster control over the storm. She has replicated this feat many times on different scales. The largest being when she channeled the potential energy of the entire Trion dimension in order to heal it's inhabitants. Chemical Energy Chemical Energy is energy stored in the bonds of chemical compounds, atoms and molecules. Metabolism is connected chemical energy and is seen as one of the easiest sources of energy. The energy produced keeps us warm, maintain and repair bodies, and makes us able to move about. In Storm's case she is able to use her mutant metabolism to generate/channel electricity and other faucets of weather from her body. This form of energy also enables her to alter the state of certain elements (water/air). It can also be theorized that she is able to transmute the unstable molecules of her costume into multiple forms of fabric through chemical energy. One of the most arcane display of chemical energy occurred during Xtreme X-men where Storm created a bathing suit out of thin air. This ability isn't seen very often from Storm so it can be difficult to comprehend the full scope of this ability. Chemical energy is stated to be the energy of life that because it is related to every single process of life on earth. From the food that we eat to the clouds forming in the sky to make rain, the process of chemical energy can be seen all around us. Plants transform solar energy into chemical energy through the process known as photosynthesis. The connection Storm has to this energy gives her awareness of living things around her especially plant life. Biosphere and Atmosphere Each of these wonderful abilities are quite efficient in their own department. However the most fascinating display is when these energies work together in unison. Storm has shown very creative arrangements with her powers. Connections, Immunity and Resistance by Storm Calling Storm haves a tremendous array of branches into her powers, some of which I would like to go into detail myself Mediums/Atmospheres Mediums are forms of atmospheres. They are gravitational bound bodies and cohesive structures that are bound together by gravity (and sometimes by electromagnetism). Examples include the asteroids, moons, planets, stars, whole dimensions, and even on a smaller scale, bodies of water or air masses. Storm's control and connection to these energy systems most likely rely exclusively on the area of these mediums; Therefore, on Earth she can only control the Earth's energy systems and on the moon she can only control the moon's energy systems. Her communion to these energy systems allow for her to adapt to all of these different types of atmospheres when she transitions into them. For example, Storm has been able sense objects and people; as well as control ocean currents in what she describes as the "liquid atmosphere" underwater(See scans up above under the "Waves, Tides and Tsunamis" section). Considering the fact that ocean currents work in the same way as wind currents(driven by convection patterns and pressure differentials), Storm was easily able to utilize the ocean in the same way as she would on the surface with wind patterns once she adjusted to the new medium. She has been fed sustainable energy by the millions of stars and planets in the Galactic Core(an astronomical body/medium), after being exposed to it on a starship; before it had given her the strength to channel the stellar energy through herself to purge her body of a brood queen embryo. She has even manipulated space weather, such as solar flares and solar winds; and channeled the surrounding invisible energies of space into powerful lightning bolts; after discovering empty space as being a powerful medium full of energy patterns that she could control(See scans above under the "Radiant/Solar Energy" section) Mediums that Storm can manipulate relate to all of the above examples. Her powers adapt according to her medium/atmosphere, no matter how big. These mediums can make her both more powerful and vice versa, less powerful. Subconscious/Communion Described as a larger consciousness, her instincts, her subconscious, and the biosphere at work, Storm has a special connection to her elemental surroundings that grant her an instinctual understanding of the orders of nature and vice versa, with nature understanding her. Ororo has described this communion as the source that sustains her power and more importantly her soul. She can become "one" with this larger consciousness/Biosphere and molds the elements to her wills desire. It has been revealed that this connection works both ways. The elements can deny her control as well as act without her conscious consent. This mainly has to do with her emotional connection to her surroundings and could be perhaps what she really wants without subconsciously considering the consequences. Though this is not always the case, such as when the elements were much more violent than what she had wanted them to be on a vampire island; which forced her to completely stop using her powers altogether in fear of destroying her partner Gambit at the time of a mission(the elements were corrupt by dark magic); or when Doom's forest created a powerful paroxysm, when it used Storm to focus it's revenge against the men trying to destroy it, when she was too weakened to do so herself. This communion is always active, which allow for Ororo's powers to activate at a much quicker pace than one would suspect that they could. They can generate before a conscious thought, at an instinctual level and even instantaneously; considering the fact that the elements already do work at a subconscious level before Ororo makes a conscious thought, thanks to their communion with one another. (see the "Biosphere and Atmosphere" and the "Potential Energy" section above for more related scans) Immunity None of the weather that Storm manipulates can directly harm her, as her body compensates to accommodate for the extreme and harsh conditions of the weather. The atmosphere close to her body, such as heat, air pressure, and wind sheer are also automatically/subconsciously altered for her to survive and feel no ill effects. This is due to her communion with the biosphere(as discussed above) and her ability to be aware and in sync with her environment at all times. Therefore, Storm is immune to her power manifestations and all forms of extreme weather, but can be harmed or injured if another being with elemental abilities attacks her; considering her immunity relies largely on the amount of control that she has over the elements(someone else firing at her would be in control of that part of the elemental assault unless Storm wrests control of the attack from them). Her body itself is also highly resistant to the elements and has displayed some resistance to attacks such as lightning from Thor's hammer, a fire blast from Legion, or when she has covered her body in a sheet of ice. She has also shown that she can sense, as well as redirect and counter, attacks that are out of her control before they hit her. Such as wind assaults or lightning bolts for example. (See the second set of scans in the "Thermal/Internal Energy" section above for more related scans) Precision/ Accuracy Many may not know that Storm's ability to command the energy systems of an atmosphere also involve controlling the forces that pattern and factor the weather, such as heat, moisture, electricity and of course, air. This somewhat gives her the ability to channel and manipulate some of the factors of the weather directly. We have observed Ororo manipulating hydrogen atoms, electrons, and air directly. As well as alter the state of water into all of it's forms at command(from gas to liquid, liquid to ice and vice versa for example). Other examples include when was shown controlling wind with enough precision to levitate a single pebble to pick a lock, nabbed an unsuspecting Kitty Pryde from within the X-mansion and brought her several miles into the sky with her, so that they could have a private meeting. Or when she tagged the Blackbird in New York while being stationed in Wakanda at the time. She has even created a hyper-ionized patch of air inside of a digital camera to erase it's memory. This control can be applied to the human body as well, such as controlling oxygen levels in the lungs and manipulating pressure within the inner ear. She has threatened to run lightning through a persons insides(ouch), and has shown that she can drop the internal temperature of a gun -200 degrees after it had been fired and before the trigger could be pulled. Looking at this from a different perspective, this applies as well to her ability to produce effects that have not existed on Earth naturally, such as when she produced a Jovian pressure field with more pressure than is found on Jupiter to contain a small scale nuclear explosion. As long as she has the resources and strength, it can stand to reason that it would apply to many other effects. I would like to get into a bit more detail later with how this applies to her normal manifestations of her powers, such as when she produces storms or blizzards without affecting other areas, and the rules that she follows. Lightning Force/Pressure gradients Lightning usually only produces a shockwave as force when it strikes, but that is not all that Storm's lightning has been shown to do in the past. Looking at her powers from a general explanation, it was stated that she could manipulate both force and energy. Considering this, it is most likely the reason she has been able to apply force with her lightning, such as was the case when she blew a huge hole from the bottom of the sewers into the city streets, or when she smashed through rock and stone with it's force, created an electrical bomb explosion effect, destroyed the X-jet and other heavy metal objects, as well as have sent many of her opponents flying back with extreme force(enough to KO). They have even been used for defensive purposes as well, such as when she blocked a concussive force blast from Cyclops, detained a leaping Panther into a lightning force cage, or deflected Gambit's kinetically charged cards. Storm also has excellent control over pressure. We have seen her instantly alter the state of pressure in a building to make it explode from the inside(she has been shown doing the same to a house). She can produce incredibly powerful barriers and fields to deflect objects and energy forces with her pressure control(Jovian pressure field shown above, as well her pressure dome, which she used to deflect falling debris and punch through a mountain top), and has shown enough precision to buffer out sound in a noisy club by creating a boundary layer over the door of a room, so that Yukio could hear her, as well as support a multistory skyscraper with this ability. Her pressure control seems to be a very underutilized ability, and has not been applied to her powers very often, aside from producing weather effects. It's power however, is unquestionable. Willpower/Telepathic Resistance Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Going into detail, I would like to make it very clear that Storm's defenses for this archetype was something that grew over time and was not always applied in every encounter. All of our walkthroughs relate to things that have happened on a consistent basis, and for the most part, Storm has three different powers that give her defense to telepathy. The first being her willpower. This came after several encounters with Emma Frost, who had come to be one of Ororo's deadliest foes before she eventually joined the X-men. Emma defeated her twice(though both were ambushes) with her telepathic powers, but after she switched bodies with Storm, and Ororo fully comprehended the way telepathy worked, she was able to best Emma in combat. Establishing for the first time that Emma would never dominate her mind again or anyone else. Since then, Ororo's will grew even more, all the way to a point where her indomitable will was being compared to the most powerful minds on the planet. Charles Xavier himself and Magneto(whom's will is second to none). Examples include when she withstood the combine power of Professor X, Psylocke, and Oracle in Warkull, who attempted to use their powers to destroy her and the X-men; When she fought Dracula's powerful mental hold over her, due to his shared mystical vampire blood within her; As well as when she resisted Malice's possession while being powerless. Considering that notion, it makes since to apply this to her ability to wrest control of other elemental controllers, such as Hydro-man with his water form, Blitzkriegs' electricity control, Amelia Voght's mist form(her movement), Shaman's blizzard, Hurricane's wind control, Living Lightning and Stardust's electrical forms, and bested the Trion in their own element. It also applies to her ability to disperse powerful storms. Her strength of will has always been quite strong. It could have been that she simply didn't know how to apply it against telepaths until she became one herself after switching bodies with Emma Frost. Her second defense to telepathy is the increased electrical activity in her brain, described as static. This is a passive ability that wasn't applied until her run in X-treme X-men, when her best friend Jean tried to have a taste of her ice cream during a telepathic meeting. Jean stated that she was unable to taste the ice cream because there was too much static in her brain, due to the electrical forces that she controls and that it prevented anyone from doing any deeper probes. Considering Storm wasn't trying to resist her friend, it stands to reason that this power is always active. This was also used in Worlds Apart, when The Shadow King was unable to enter her mind due to the electrical forces that she controls. This had given Storm the advantage of preventing him from discovering her plans when she made a deal with the Goddess Bast, for her to hide within Ororo's mind and consume the Shadow King when he tried to enter. It also stands to reason that Storm has somehow been able to control this ability to some degree, considering she was able to trick the Shadow King into entering her mind at the conclusion of their battle. Her third and final defensive ability towards telepathy also involve her electrical abilities. This was also revealed in X-Treme X-men, when Xavier attempted to have a meeting with an angry Ororo in his astral form. Who's emotions were out of control, causing a powerful electrical storm. Xavier notes that Ororo's lightning was causing him pain, and that he was barely able to even maintain communication with her under normal circumstances. This was also an indirect occurrence that only recently had shown to be the case. After a battle with Bogan, who was utilizing Rachel as his slave in an astral form, Storm allowed him to enter her mind before hitting the astral form directly with lightning, destroying it. This is good indication that Storm's electrical abilities have a direct and painful affect on psionic energy and telepaths in general. She has created a lightning field to block Rachel completely as well. This can also be applied to Telekinesis, considering both run off of the same energy systems. Storm has blocked both Candra(whom she beat in a duel), after deflecting her psionic bolts with lightning and blasting her continuously until she tore through her defenses. She has also calmed and blocked Psylocke's telekinesis when she lost control for a short period. Amplification/Large Scale Mediums/Beings/Forces It is often misconstrued that Ororo's power levels are inconsistent when referring to her ability to contain cosmic forces and manipulate forces much more powerful than Earth's. An easy way to understand the reason she is able to do this is by looking at her galactic core feat. Before she was able to channel the core, she first realized that she was being fed power, both physically and mentally. This power influx is what allowed her to reverse the brood queen transformation and destroy it. Considering this fact, it is more of a case where the power is actually allowing for her to pull off the feat and not herself, considering her ability to control these energies are dependent upon the strength of her body and willpower(both being magnified in this case). This was first indicated in the X-men's battle against the Alpha Flight, when Storm was forced to tax her abilities to their fullest in order to quell a powerful blizzard that Shaman had inadvertently caused. Storm stated that she was forced to tap into the electrical potential energy of the Earth itself to aid her in dispersing that powerful storm. This is directly referenced in her galactic core feat, just as she's channeling the stellar energies through her body to end the wretched brood embryo, but in that case it describes that things were magnified. Knowing this, it can be applied to many of her grand scale feats, such as when she wielded the wonders of the Trion dimension and utilize the full effects of it's power. It should also be noted that while this amplification does increase Storm's willpower, it is not the source of her willpower. Powerless, she was still shown to be incredibly willful against mind control and the likes(her battle with Malice's possession is a great example of this). Which brings me to her ability to house cosmic essences. Doctor Strange has described that Ororo has an incredibly powerful will, much so that he knew she would be alright when he placed Eternity in her consciousness, exposing her mind to the wonders of the universe itself. However, this wasn't the first time Ororo had been exposed to such awareness. When Ororo bonded with the Acanti's Prophetsinger shortly after summoning the power of the galactic core(which she also gained a large scale awareness), she gained all sorts of the awareness from the universe while she nurtured the space whale until it could fend for itself. Acanti's are said to have knowledge of the universe even before the big bang, and is passed down from each other. They were hunted by the brood for this knowledge and for a vessel for them to survive in. Considering this fact, it stands to reason that Storm had already been exposed to a large part of the universe under another large scale being, long before she housed Eternity. Considering that fact, it was childs play to host Bast in her mind to trick the Shadow King, and have him be consumed by the Panther Goddess. Possible Abilities in the future : ''' Strength - With her ability to manipulate pressure to the most minute degree it's not outside the realm of possibility that Storm could one day possess super strength. We know this because of the crushing pressures of Earth's oceans. It would be simple for her to reverse this. Imagine being hit with a fist that is covered by the pressure of 6 or 7 new "atmospheres". That would EASILY put down some of the toughest faces in Marvel. Shield- We've seen her use this power before. But what about the remix? Why can't she pull a IW and make it skin tight? You would be hard pressed to find a person capable of pounding through a shield of Jovian pressure. Physical attacks would be all but useless. Energy attacks would be scattered (depending on the power/person behind it). Binding Forces- We all know that electricity bonds atoms together (Ionic Bonds). Now we know that Storm has almost prefect control over electricity (that she's handling) so why can't she just sever or suppress these bonds? With a thought she'd be able to literally "blink" them out of existence. Something her sister has been doing for ages. Nothing and basically no one would be immune to this. No matter how strong or how durable they are. No character would be able to withstand this attack. Could they come back from it? It's a strong possibility depending on which character. But the average one... Nope. Telepathy - Now I'm not talking about Emma or Professor X telepathy. But more along the lines of reading and controlling where the electrical surge in the mind takes place and seeing what they are thinking. For example lets say she's fighting some average thug. She "reads" that the electricity in his brain is collecting around the area that triggers violence. She takes that electricity and re-directs it to the "fight or flight" area of the brain and presses the "flight" button. Saving her from the need to fight. Fry - We know that Storm can see the human nervous system. Add that to her ability to control electrical forces and she should be able to fry that nervous system. Again no person would be immune to it because almost every living thing has one. Now people like Surge, Magneto, Thor, ect... might be resistant/immune to this power. But the average villains wont be. They'd be at her complete mercy. She could choose to paralyze them from the neck or waist down. Or just outright kill them. Absolute control - She can read the nervous system so why can't she control it? We know that she can control the elements inside the human body. So what is the reason she can't do it? Could it be her moral compass? Perhaps she already can but just doesn't? Super speed - Now this one would be the most difficult IMO. Because depending on the writer this could be an awesome boost. Or something that would just be deadly... If Storm can see other people nervous system and has such fine control over electricity why can she mess with her own? Boost her own synapses and her nervous system. Now here's where the trouble may start. One writer could say that her powers would protect her from the damage of moving at speeds that are not the norm for humans. Another could say that each time she does this she's damaging herself. Whatever the case I don't see Storm outrunning people like Northstar. I'm more in the area of her giving people like Captain America and Spiderman a good run for reflexes and speed. Neural Jump start - Now this is something that we normally see people like Emma and Jean doing. But what exactly do they do? We saw Emma use her powers and boost Hellion's powers. Now since his powers are controlled by his mind we can take an educated guess and say that Emma just amped his electrical impulses that control his powers (since we have seen her bootstrapping her own brain pattern). So what's stopping Storm from doing this? Again depending on the writer she could do it alone or with help (to know which part to enhance). Direct Control/Manipulation Nitrogen - Since nitrogen compose a notable portion of the earth's air, she can directly manipulate this elements, igniting them with electricity to create intense and massive explosions but with such fine control to not burn up the planet. EM Force-fields - Since EM fields are found in storms she can use these fields to create a protective force field. Universal Awareness - She's already housed the essence of Eternity in her psyche with no problem, and has a bond with the entire planet. This bond enhances of encompass the universe, allowing her to access star energy ( like she did in the galactic core) while on earth, but under such control that the earth's natural balance is maintained. '''Magic: As a descendant of an ancient dynasty of African Priestesses, Ororo has a great magical potential. She was even considered as a candidate for the title of Sorcerer Supreme. She just developed latent spells, even with potential, Ororo does not intend to develop this power, but if she wants is a matter of days. | Abilities = Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, she is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. Expert Combatant: She is an experienced and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, trained by Achmed El Gibar and the Black Panther in her youth, and later extensively trained by Wolverine. She is also an excellent marksman with handguns, highly skilled with wielding knives, experienced in the use of the bo staff, and trained in swordfighting by the finest warriors in Wakanda. Skilled Tactician: Storm has strong natural leadership skills and has lead teams of X-Men for years. She is a skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. Expert Gardener: Ororo is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. High Influential Connections: As Queen of Wakanda, Storm has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware (including Vibranium), as well as the support of the nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, Storm often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. She enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and her embassy is considered foreign soil. Indomitable Will: Ororo has an exceptionally strong will, thanks to years of practice to control the weather. She has shown the strength of will to effectively resist the world's most powerful telepaths, such as Professor X, Jean Grey, Rachel Summers, Shadow King and Emma Frost. She has also shown the strength of will and spirit to host the conscience of the abstract entity Eternity to help save his life and the universe, a feat few beings could do, as well as hide the Panther God Bast in her mind in order to defeat the Shadow King. | Strength = Normal human woman who engages in intensive regular exercise. Ororo is a strong and courageous woman. | Weaknesses = Claustrophobia: Having been trapped under rubble for three days while her mother lay dying, Storm's claustrophobia was once so severe, it rendered her completely helpless. However, she has more or less conquered her fear, though tight spaces still make her uncomfortable. Emotional Influence: Storm's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Storm has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions. Physical Condition: Storm is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. It once took her several hours to put an end to a savage blizzard sweeping over much of Canada, and she nearly killed herself from exhaustion in the process. Naturally Occurring Limitation: Storm must manipulate weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she could end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there, but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. (In contrast, Thor, whose weather affecting ability is magical, can change the weather in one area without disrupting existing weather patterns anywhere else). Storm cannot create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally on the planet she is on. She could not, for example, lower temperatures as far as absolute zero or raise them to solar intensities. However,it's possible that now for her it is not a problem, because sometimes Ororo has created natural phenomena which do not exist on Earth, such as Jupiterian pressure or when she superheated plasma. Vampiric Weaknesses (formerly): Like all vampires Ororo had a weakness to sunlight and probably to their other weaknesses as well (silver, icons, etc.). She also was obliged to drink blood to survive. Awards For the'' Glyph Comics Awards'' in 2007, Ororo was the most successful comic and was the winner for the best comic of the year, by Eric Jerome Dickey, David Yardin & Lan Medina and Jay Leisten & Sean Parsons. In the Comics Buyer's Guide, Storm ranked 30th of the 100 Sexiest Woman in Comics List. Storm also was ranked the 89th greatest comic book character of all time by Wizard magazine. In 2011 Storm was first place in Rank on Comic Vine best superhero of the year, and was stated to be one of the bravest and strongest women of all time by Marvel Studios, and was placed as the # 8 of the best X-Men on IGN. | Equipment = Storm often carries lock picks. Also formerly a knife for protection when she lost her powers. | Transportation = Flight by the wind currents, X-Men Blackbird, advanced Wakandan aircrafts, Avengers Quinjet, Magik, formerly Gateway, X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce | Weapons = * Keeps a large knife and staff for necessary occasions * Stormcaster (formerly) | Notes = * Storm was formerly in a serious relationship with Forge. * Storm lost her virginity to T'Challa, at age 12. * Storm is claustrophobic due to her traumatic childhood experiences in Cairo. * Ororo was best friends with Jean Grey. * There is a possibility that Storm is the grandmother of Bishop as it was shown in X-Men: The Times and Life of Lucas Bishop #3 Bishop's grandmother and Storm were drawn remarkably similar and Bishops grandmother also appears to have a rather intimate knowledge of the X-Mens history something only a member of the X-Men would know. | Trivia = * Storm was originally conceived by Dave Cockrum as "the Black Cat", a character who could transform into a feline creature or a house cat. The character was shelved for a time, along with the rest of new X-Men project, and ultimately made redundant by the large number of cat-themed characters that had been introduced in the interim. When the project resumed, it was decided that the team needed another female character, and Roy Thomas suggested replacing the weather-controlling Typhoon with a female equivalent. Cockrum then quickly outline the idea for Storm, leaving the Black Cat costume unchanged but changing the character's hair from brunette to white."How a Typhoon Blew in Success," Wizard Special Edition: the X-Men Turn 30, July, 1993: Wizard Press. * The name "Ororo" means "Beauty". * In while Storm was in the hospital after being reverted into a pre-teen body, one of the doctors said, "But her features don't fit any conventional classification. Not Negroid, Caucasian, or Oriental -- Yet somehow, an amalgam of the rarest elements of them all." * Ororo was considered a possible omega level mutant by Starktech Sentinel pilots at one point. | Links = }} Category:Vertical Pupils Category:Morlocks Category:Twelve members Category:Munroe Family Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Royal Consorts Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Utopians Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cryokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Energy Senses Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Phoenix Force Category:Plasma Generation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Lockpicking Category:Martial Arts Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Claustrophobia Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bat Form Category:Solar Weakness Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Sega - Thor Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Extinction Team members Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Leaders Category:Jean Grey School faculty Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)